The Story Of Areawill
by Light15XV
Summary: My OCs Areawill and Crisis starts out in different villages and off to find the el as with the Elgang. Join Areawill as she finds her past through their journey. The Lore Of Elsword is copyrighted by KOG.


**Light: Ah sorry everybody. I know many writers make up new stories and never continuing their other ones, yet that is such tragedy. ;-;**

**Elgang: What is this about?**

**Light: My OCs Areawill and Crisis will be in here. This starts at the official beginning of Elsword's Lore. It's really handling and the chapter's history is copyrighted to Elsword Online. Except for some minor details.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or this Lore of Elsword. They all belong to KOG, but I'll be making the story for my own characters also.**

Elsword~Age 13

Aisha~Age 15

Rena~Age –

Areawill~Age 14( For circumstances her age was supposed to be 14)

Crisis~Age 15

_Darkness was all around and the waves faded out onto the dry land where Chaos was born. It wasn't easy to look for any signs of life on this huge continent. One day, a huge gem struck the heart of the continent like lightning. After the incident, the continent was never the same. All the plants that were once dead came back to life and greeneries began to thrive in the bare, dry land. The ocean became alive, and soon an abundant river flowed into the forests. The peaceful wind brought life back onto the land. The land became a blessed place, and just as people and animals began to appear, a breath of life seemed to emanate from the gem. The gem would shine and glisten on its own and spread living energy all around. The gem was admired and people started to call it 'El'. And soon the continent was named 'Elrios' after the admirable El.__Civilization spread over Elrios, and many people started to plant bright flowers of all kinds. Everything was made of natural power so that more humans could live an affluent life. Their technology started to advance and so the creation of 'Nasods' came about. The man-made Nasods could not tell from the proper order of things. For the sake of convenience and the greed of humans, the El power was gravely misused. Eventually, as more Nasods were created, the power of El deteriorated and the continent became dark again. Nasod production stopped and the sea spilled over to the land, dividing the earth up. The whole world began to shake and crumble until a lady revived the power of El. It is unknown how the power of El was recovered, but what is certain is that the spirit of the El Lady was present. Those who survived the rough environment started to rebuild the continent with the highly powered Nasods. Although the power of El is not as strong as before, the continent is slowly returning to life. Ever since the revival of the continent, the people greatly venerated the El Lady__._

_Everyone rejoiced in the blessed life again and people started to preserve the power of El that the El Lady left behind. The Masters were chosen to govern the El, and they in turn found a new El Lady to watch over it._

_The first master, Master of Fire is 'Rosso.' The power of fire is the power of passion, and there is joy to prevent the strength of the fire from overflowing._

_The second master, Master of Earth is 'Gaia.' He possesses the warmth and richness of the land and protects the continent of Elrios._

_The third master, Master of Water is 'Denif.' A combination of coolness and intelligence controls the sea so that it does not overflow onto the land._

_The fourth master, Master of Wind is 'Ventus.' The power of the wind energy keeps the universe in motion._

_The fifth master, Master of the Sun is 'Solace.' Elrios was revived due to the power of life and the birth of the sun's power._

_The sixth master, Master of the Moon is 'Ebalon.' The power of the moon gives the people of Elrios comfort and security._

_Each Master was endowed with different skills in order to use the El's power to govern Elrios. They circulate the El's energy to fertilize the land while calming the storm, thus giving rise to Nasod again._

_In Elrios, a special event takes place once every 3 years. When the Sun and Moon become one, the sky will become dark and all living creatures spend this time to unwind and enjoy each other's company. The purpose of this event is to let the El's natural energy prosper and unite all; it was called the 'Harmony Festival.' This day was indeed the most peaceful and tranquil in Elrios. The El looks natural and full of spirit, but in reality, it is actually at the most unstable state. If the El facilitates the circulation of energy on its own, then it will become defenseless._

_During the Harmony Festival, the El tower was attacked by Solace, the Master of the Sun. Solace felt sympathy for the lady who watches over the El, and so he went on a mission to free her. As the Festival continued, the El Lady and Solace had disappeared together._

_Before the Harmony Festival came to an end, Solace's followers and those who had guarded the tower had gotten in a dispute. In the most horrendous hours, the El Lady who had deserted the El was very unstable and could not overcome the turmoil. A tremendous uproar ensued and explosions erupted everywhere. The El exploded into tiny shards that had been misplaced all over the Elrios continent._

_The large explosion had caused the El to break into millions of pieces and the shards had been dispersed throughout the whole continent. It had even spread through the wilderness, mountain crevices, and the deep river swamps. The Nasods and human civilization had ceased to exist._

_Survivors could only breathe in places where El Shards existed, and so it has caused many people to reside in areas where there were large El Shards. Soon, a massive earthquake split up the lands. Tremors continued for several months, and this eventually led to the continent splitting in two. Communities had been divided and the remaining masters have settled near large El Shards in order to restore the power of El._

_The remaining people who had followed the Masters sacrificed their lives in order to restore the continent back to the way it used to be. Yet the heirs waited at the tower for the El Lady to return. The Kingdom is overrun with wicked beings that steal the broken El Shards and others that try to protect it._

_The story begins, and now heroes in this day will protect the world from evil and gather all the el shards into one piece to restore the blessings of Elrios that was once known._

I woke up tiredly from my dream; what was that dream all about? The El Lady, the masters, and the harmony festival? The El? I never knew it was once a huge gem. Could it be the origin of how Elrios was formed? If so, then I'm the only one who carries this story? I start out by seeing the sun outside of my window, and got out of my bed and into Luchiel's shop.

"Oh hello Area, slept well?" Luchiel said. I nodded and went outside of Elder Village. This village is a great place along with other villages; I have a habit of traveling to other villages because of my wonders for this country of Lurensia. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Areawill, my friends call me Area for short, and I have white hair, white hood, el-colored eyes, soft fair skin, white shawl, an elegant strapless top, light-turquoise skort(skirt and short), white shawls over my hips, long white stockings which only brings up a close amount of my skin with a tied light-blue ribbon bows, armored sun-like shields on the sides of my thighs, white elegant gloves, and soft light-blue short utility boots. I forgot to mention my hair is tied to the left side of my hair which is to my right with a yellow hair tie. Mostly fit for my kind of traveling anyways. I am 14 years old and I seek to find el shards and keep them safe, and did I mention that I have tons of Elemental El Shards in my inventory? They are all in my brown square sack that I always carry with all around. This is much information about me now; however my traveling is just the beginning of this life.

**Light: And here's chapter one. Here is a detail of my OC Areawill.**

_**Name: **__Areawill_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__14_

_**Race: **__Human and currently was an immortal when she was a baby._

_**Weapons: **__Wingblades_

_**Color: **__Turquoise, White, El color_

_**About her: **__A mysterious traveler girl who seeks to bring all el shards together to save the world. And about the story of the El Lady and Solace disappearing, she is actually the daughter of them and was an immortal being when she was a baby, but now her immortality is drawing its weakness. She never known that because she was abandoned by them for a reason and so she was neglected until elves found her and took care for her until her child age. She began traveling to Ruben where she was interested of fighting tactics to protect her own self and was trained by Lowe with the others, and then she traveled to Elder where she stayed there for her life. Her existence is a mystery to others since her past is unknown to history, but some day her past will come to her with the beautiful lie and the painful truth._

**Light: Wow this story is far official usually. The Dimensional Mage & Knight will still be continuing because I had to finish this new story first before finishing the other chapter of TDM&K. So then Adieu~!**


End file.
